Mario
'Mario & Sonic R: Zero-Gravity '''is the second foot-race game in the Mario & Sonic series. It is for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Bowser * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Birdo * Nabbit * Dry Bones * Shy Guy * Magikoopa * Metal Mario Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Cream * Omega * Rouge * Jet * Sticks * Eggman Nega * Wave * Zazz * Charmy Rookies * Laura * Logan * Savannah * Austin * Corden * Kristi * Nick B. * Sam S. * Chris T. * Hailey S. * John P. * Brad L. * Kaitlin * Jeremiah * Maddy Y. * Ethan N. * Brooklyn * Nolan P. * Torie * Hosley Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Paragoomba * Shy Guy * Fly Guy * Piranha Plant * Pianta * Noki * Luma * Octoomba * Bullet Bill * Chain Chomp * Hammer Bro. * Dixie Kong * Cranky Kong * Cat Goomba * Cooligan * Ice Bro. * Rescue Toad Squad * Star Bunny * Thwomp * Omochao * Animal Friends * Chopper * Kiki * Mighty * Bean * Fang * Motobug * Egg Pawn * Chao * Orca Whale * Elise * Chip * Zomom * Yacker * Wisps * Egg Flapper * Egg Hammer * Death Egg Robot Items * Coin * Ring * Banana * Green Shell * Red Shell * Star * High Speed Shoes * Barrier * Boo * Bob-omb * Cyan Wisp * Fire Flower * Bullet Bill * Super Horn * Piranha Plant * Blue Wisp Courses * Mushroom Kingdom from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 * Yoshi's Island from Yoshi's Story * Bianco Hills from Super Mario Sunshine * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Windmill Hills from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Tall, Tall Mountain from Super Mario 64 * Electrodrome from Mario Kart 8 * Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World * Frosted Glacier from New Super Mario Bros. U * Vortex Island from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Mushroom City from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Forest of Illusion from Super Mario World * Bowser's Castle from Mario Kart DS * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed * Sylvania Castle from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Desert Ruins from Sonic Lost World * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Rocky Ridge from Sonic Free Riders * Starlight Carnival from Sonic Colors * Westopolis from Shadow the Hedgehog * Bingo Highway from Sonic Heroes * Final from Sonic the Hedgehog * Carnival Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Story Mode Just like the previous installment, characters race against certain rivals and complete map missions. This time around, there are big footraces planned to happen across Mario and Sonic's worlds, but a bigger threat is preventing that from happening. Just like the last title, each character comes with a set of unlockables. However, this time around, rival themes cannot be used in-game after beating a rival. However, they can still be purchased and listened to in the jukebox. Music Each series features 40 music tracks. 20 of them are unlocked through story mode, while the other 20 can be purchased in the shop. Mario Series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Castle from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Ending from Super Mario World # Bramble Blast from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest # Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Credits from Super Mario 64 # Ending from Yoshi's Story # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Cookie Land from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser Jr. from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World # Sweet Sweet Canyon from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker # Kamek from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Main Menu from Mario Sports Superstars Sonic Series # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Casino Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Stardust Speedway Bad Future from Sonic CD # File Select from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Door Into Summer from Knuckles' Chaotix # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes # I Am... All of Me from Shadow the Hedgehog # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Metal Scratchin' from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Dreams of an Absolution from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Metropolis Speedway from Sonic Free Riders # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World # Sea Bottom Segue from Sonic Lost World # Seaside Beach from Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Rookies # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Killer Queen # We're Not Gonna Take It # Don't Stop Me Now # Every Breath You Take # Never Gonna Give You Up # Master of Puppets # Ghostbusters Theme Song # Take On Me # Paradise City # Live and Let Die # F.U.N. Song # Smooth # Pizza Angel # Clocks # Get Back Up # Animal I Have Become # A Little Piece of Heaven # Viva La Vida # Super Bass # Love the Way You Lie # Bottoms Up # Rack City # Uma Thurman # Bad Blood # Lola Montez # Same Old Love # Sorry # Ice Cream Truck # Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) # Cheap Thrills # Closer # Swang # Seal the Deal # Fake Love # Bad Things # That's What I Like # T-Shirt # Something Just Like This # Passionfruit